1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an advanced metering infrastructure system; in particular, to an advanced metering infrastructure system can greatly improve the efficiency for real-time monitoring a power system.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a traditional metering infrastructure system equipped in a power system in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, one specific power system is equipped with a metering system comprising the transformers T1˜T6 by the power-providing end P. In this power system, one data concentrator unit DCU′ is connected to each of the transformers T1˜T6 to collect the power-consuming data recorded by the smart meters M1˜M6, and to transmit the collected power-consuming data.
However, the problems need to be faced with are that, only one local network (LAN) communication can be chosen for the data transmission in this traditional metering system. For example, if the radio frequency communication or the narrowband power line communication is used for the data transmission, the data concentrator units connected to the transformers can only collected the power-consuming data recorded by the meter corresponding to the transformer or by other near meters, so that the power-consuming data transmission and the power-consuming data collection would be restricted. For another example, if the broadband over power line communication is chosen for the data transmission, the power-consuming data recorded by more meters can be collected, but the transmission of the data signals would be interfered with transmission of the power signals, which makes the transmission of the data signals unstable.
In addition, in this traditional metering system, the power-consuming data that the data concentrator unit can collect are limited, and these data are not provided for further use. Moreover, the cost for making a power system equipped with the data concentrator units would be considerable.